


Love Letter

by soapywater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesiness, Confessions, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Oneshot, Open Ending, Some bad language, im jicheol trash, im sure you'll live though, side jihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapywater/pseuds/soapywater
Summary: Based on this prompt by promptlywritingideas on tumblr: "All this time I thought you hated me, so forgive me if I'm a little bit suspicious of this love confession."Seungcheol was always so sure Lee Jihoon hated him- until he recieves a little pink letter from none other than Lee Jihoon himself.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best ;-; this is the first fic I've actually completed though so I'm lowkey proud of myself lol even if it's only a short little drabble
> 
> Special thanks to my betas Rin and Oceane! Love you guys <3
> 
> ~Alice

Seungcheol wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the slip of paper in his hand. It had been handed to him in a crisp pink envelope, sealed carefully with a cute heart sticker. Inside the envelope had sat a letter, on it in tidy handwriting, written in black ink: _Meet me at the cherry tree behind the school today at 4:00._  
  
“They want to confess to you, obviously.” Jisoo, Seungcheol’s roommate, said when he read the letter.  
  
Seungcheol snorted. “No way.”   
  
Jisoo frowned. “Why not? This letter looks like it’s straight out of an anime, and more importantly,” he leaned closer to Seungcheol as if he was about to divulge a secret, “they want to meet you by the Love Tree.”  
  
Seungcheol laughed in disbelief. “Did you just say the Love Tree?”  
  
The handle of the bathroom door turned, and Jisoo’s boyfriend, Jeonghan, also known as the eternal pain in Seungcheol’s ass, flung the door open, immediately fixing Seungcheol with a judgemental stare. Seungcheol started backwards. “You’ve never heard of the Love Tree?” Jeonghan said, exasperation etched into his every exaggerated action.  
  
“What the fuck, dude,” Seungcheol said, looking both angry and confused. “Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?”  
  
“The Love Tree is only the most infamous greenery on this campus, and Seungcheol doesn’t know what it is.” Jeonghan shook his head, completely ignoring Seungcheol. “Pathetic.”  
  
“The Love Tree is fabled to be the root of many school couples,” Jisoo explained in a patient voice. “Apparently, if you confess to someone there, they’ll definitely accept your confession.”  
  
Seungcheol, recovered except for a bit of indignation still left in his system, snorted. “Sounds dumb.”  
  
“You may say that, but almost every couple I know of began right at that spot.” Jeonghan said in complete seriousness, staring into Seungcheol’s soul.  
  
Seungcheol, however, was not fazed. “Oh really? Give me one example,” he said, crossing his arms.  
  
“Vernon and Seungkwan,” Jeonghan began ticking them off on his fingers, “Jimin and Yoongi, Hyuna and Hyojong-“  
  
“Hyuna and Hyojong?” Seungcheol interrupted. Hyuna and Hyojong were the school’s “It” couple. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yes. Also, Minho and Jisung, Mingyu and Wonwoo-“  
  
“Nayeon and Jeongyeon,” Jisoo supplied helpfully.  
  
“Them too. Also-“  
  
“All right, all right, you don’t need to go on. I get it.” Seungcheol said hurriedly. Jisoo laughed softly.  
  
“Well? Are you going to go to the Love Tree and meet this mystery person?” Jeonghan asked, stealing one of Jisoo’s chips as he lounged lazily on his side like a cat.  
  
Seungcheol sighed tiredly, staring at the letter in his hand as if it could answer all the questions it created. “I don’t know yet,” he said truthfully.  
  
“I think you should go. It’s just a confession, after all.” Jeonghan said. “Why are you being so indecisive?”  
  
Seungcheol heaved out another sigh. “Because it was Lee Jihoon who gave me it,” he said exhaustedly.  
  
Jisoo raised his eyebrows, surprised. Jeonghan’s jaw dropped. “ _Lee Jihoon_ ?” they said in unison, shock evident in both their voices.  
  
Seungcheol groaned loudly. “You see why this couldn’t possibly be a confession now?”  
  
Jisoo pursed his lips. “I guess... but why would he ask to see you then?”  
  
“Maybe he wants to beat me up? I have no idea,” Seungcheol said despairingly.  
  
The trio lapsed into a thoughtful silence.  
  
“Well, I still think you should go.” Jeonghan said firmly. Jisoo nodded his agreement.  
  
“But, what if he really does want to beat me up?” Seungcheol said nervously.  
  
“But maybe not,” Jeonghan replied. “I’m curious as to what he wants, though, so you should go.”  
  
“You’re going to sacrifice me to satisfy your own curiosity?” Seungcheol said, annoyed.  
  
“Yep!” Jeonghan said cheerfully. He checked his watch. “It’s nearly 3:40 now- better get going!”  
  
~~~  
  
Lee Jihoon.  
  
In all honesty, Seungcheol was a bit afraid of him. That might seem ridiculous, as Jihoon was a whole ass head shorter than him, but the chipmunk had the temper of a box of volatile explosives. He had allegedly sent four students to the hospital. He spent most of his time at school glaring at others, staring them down if they tried to talk to him, and Seungcheol was 99% sure the one Jihoon despised the most was none other than himself.  
  
_What other explanation is there for it?_ Seungcheol thought miserably as he made his way down the stairs of his dorm building. _Every time I look at him, he’s glaring at me like I’m a pathetic piece of trash, like he hates my guts. Also, there was that time I bumped into him in the hallway._ Seungcheol shivered at the memory.  
  
He turned round the corner of the school, and saw a large cherry tree. “I guess this is the Love Tree,” he muttered. He scoffed. “The Love Tree. What a dumb name.” He gazed up into the blossom laden branches of the tree, the pale pink complimenting the vibrant blue of the cloudless spring sky above. “What am I doing here?” He asked himself quietly. “Jeonghan can rot in hell.” He could practically hear Jeonghan’s cackling in the back of his mind.  
  
He heard a little cough behind him. Seungcheol turned, and found himself only a couple feet away from Lee Jihoon, in the flesh. The short boy was staring steadfastly at his shoes, his bleached hair whipped by the wind. He was scowling. Seungcheol felt his blood run cold. “Oh god, you’re here to beat me up right?” Seungcheol said nervously, his mental filter discarded somewhere as his brain cells ran around in blind panic.  
  
Jihoon looked up sharply. “What?” He said, obviously baffled.  
  
“I’m so sorry, whatever I’ve done, please don’t kill me-“ Seungcheol babbled.  
  
“What the fuck? I’m not here to beat you up.” Jihoon said, sounding irked.  
  
Seungcheol calmed down considerably. “Oh. Then,” he hesitated, “what are you here for?”  
  
Jihoon looked down at his feet again. “I... I asked you to come here, to let you know that I...” he trailed off.  
  
Seungcheol waited.  
  
Jihoon visibly inhaled. “I like you,” he said, finally meeting Seungcheol’s eyes.  
  
Seungcheol froze. _No way. No fucking way. Lee Jihoon- Lee Jihoon- likes me?!_  
  
“Y-you don’t have to return my feelings,” Jihoon stammered, his voice shaking for the first time, breaking eye contact with Seungcheol, who had frozen. “but-“  
  
“Waitwaitwait, you like me?” Seungcheol finally choked out. _Me?_  
  
Jihoon- Lee freaking Jihoon - blushed like a little schoolgirl and glanced away.  
  
Dear sweet baby Jesus.  
  
Seungcheol needed to sit down.  
  
“Well, yeah...” Jihoon muttered, his blush deepening in color, heavy and obvious on his pale cheeks.  
  
“B-but-“ Seungcheol stuttered, “I always thought you hated me?”  
  
Jihoon’s flustered expression turned to one of shock. “I’d never!”  
  
“But, you’re always glaring at me,” Seungcheol said weakly.  
  
Jihoon looked a bit devastated. “I’m sorry, it’s just- my normal expression...”  
  
“Oh.”

  
Seungcheol didn’t know what to say. He had never seen Jihoon this way- he always seemed so cold and composed, and now that his idea of the small boy had been shattered, Seungcheol wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
“Well...” Jihoon started dejectedly, “I’m sorry for taking your time-“  
  
“Do you want to be friends?” Seungcheol blurted out, then bit his lip. _Damn it, Choi Seungcheol, what were you thinking? Why in the hell would he want to be friends with you?_  
  
Jihoon looked up in surprise. “You- would you mind?” Jihoon said shyly. Since when has Lee Jihoon been shy, Seungcheol thought in wonder.  
  
“Of course not,” Seungcheol said awkwardly. Jihoon’s expression immediately brightened.  
  
“I’d like that.” Jihoon smiled bashfully, and Choi Seungcheol, age 17, was once again struck dumb by one (1) Lee Jihoon.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, feeling a bit lightheaded.  
  
Perhaps being friends with Lee Jihoon wasn’t nearly as far fetched as it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alice's tumblr: soapywaterandsuds  
> Oceane's twitter: oceanexjk


End file.
